vampire ben
by jsharp2
Summary: this is the original series and this is what happens if ben got hit with a black light instead of getting the omintrix and he turns into a vampire and begins to fall for gwen. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

vampire ben

i do nor own ben 10 or related characters and i do not own bleach or related stands for grandpa max. i do not own black or yellow.  
this is the beginning of the original series of ben 10.

ben's pov

i decided to take a walk before my doofus of a cousin annoys me to death. she might be totally hot but she likes annoying me which makes me mad. anyways i was alkin and was at a

cliff and i looked up to see a bunch of black lights coming down from the sky and one was coming twards me!

gwen's pov

my cousin decided to take a walk and later me and grandpa saw a bunch of black lights coming down from the sky and one was going twards the direction of where ben went and we rushed there!

when we got there i saw ben running looking more scared than ever before and a black light right behind him and closing in fast! it hitted him but he didnt died but transformed his hair

turned midnight black and his shirt became a hoodie while his green jeans turned into dark green pants and his shoes were midnight dark and had white outlines. his hair was all spiked

up. ben then opened his eyes and his eyesauceres were black while his pupils were yellow. they actually scared me a little and this feeling i get from ben isnt the same feeling i get when im

usually around him. he then came at me and pinned me to a tree using one hand and said "muuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmm! dinner!" just then he opened his mouth and he had huge canine teeth and...was

he a vampire! he began licking my neck and then he was about to bite it when i screamed "please...please stop ben! please...just please...dont do this to me" i said and in

tears in the process. he stopped bringin his fangs tward me and said "tears...tears...ahhhhhhhhhhh!" he then let go of me and jumped back and clutched his head in pain oblisssvoulsy.

"who are you! why are you hurtin my head! gwe-...gwen?" he asked/said. "ben?" i asked to see if ben was coming back to us. "...no...im not the same ben you knew. im a

different ben, im a darker stronger and more powerful ben. i can read minds but for some reason i cant read yours, why is that?" he asked. "i-i-i-i...i dont know" i said. he smirked. "tell

me, was that kid who got hit with the black light the ben you were askin for?" "y-yes" "then my theory is correct." "what are you talking about?" "i am the been you once knew but thanks to the

black light my memories are different, im a different ben in most cases like how im what people would say a vampire" he said. i just was in complete shock. i mean vampires arnt supposed to exist

yet there was one infront of me! just then he started walking twards me and said "dont move. dont think, dont even talk just stand still and tell me what i want to know" he was right infront of

me now and he cupped my chin and said "tell me about my most recent past" "well you were going on a road trip with me and grandpa max" i said. he then looked over to grandpa and then turned back

to me and said "very well i will go with you on your little road trip" ben said. and we were shocked to hear him say that then he started walking in the derection of the rv. we quickly followed

him and when we got to the rv he sat down in the rv. i turned on the radio and there was a man saying that there was a man killing people in the park as we speak and biting there necks like a...

...like a vampire! "hey ben cant you stop that guy from killing all those people?" i asked. "i could but why should i? i mean like i have no reason to help them" "ben those are inoccent people

dieing and you can stop it but your only laying around? fine! ill go and stop it!" and with that i marched and i turned back from the door one last time to see my cousin just sittin there like nothin

is happenen even though he knows full well that he could stop this disaster. before i left i said to ben "you know, the old ben wouldve stopped this disaster from going on yet i guess your right. your

not ben, your a heartless jerk that doesnt care for anyone but himself!" then i left the rv. and when i got to the park i saw the vampire sucking a helpless childs blood. i yelled stop at the vampire

and he turned around to see me. he had blue eyes, blond hair, baggy black pants and a a white shirt. he then chuckled and before i knew it i was pinned to the ground and i was strugling. "your fiesty.

i like that." he said and drawing nearer to my neck. just then, somthing moving at incredible speed, kicked the boy off of me. i looked up to see...BEN! "i thought you said you had no reason

to help the people?" i said. "cant let anyone else have my prey, cant i" he said. then he turned back to the boy and said "hey you! what were you thinking there huh! were you going to rape my cousin

and suck on her blood afterwards, that was what you were thinking wernt you? but guess what! NO ONE STEALS MY PREY OR THEY DIE!" and after he said that he went to super fast and punched the guy in

the air, high! and then he dissappeared and reappeared infront of the boy and kicked him in the gut and back to the ground. the boy was weakened consiberaly and couldnt even stand but ben wasnt through

with him, he grabbed the neck by the boy and i knew what was going to happen next and i couldnt bear to watch some one die. ben squeezed the boys neck and nealy crushed until i came up behind him and hug

him with tears coming down my face and he looked at me with such hatred in his eyes but it melted away when he saw me crying. "please...just please dont...dont do it please" i whispered. he sighed and

turned back to the vampire and said "dont mess with my prey again or youll regret me sparing your life fucker" and with that he letted go of the vampire and i stopped hugging him but was still crying. he

said "come on dont cry. everthings all right now. theres nothing to worry about" he said with sympathy and then hugged me, i hugged him back. i was now crying in the chest of 14 year old vampire cousin...

wow, cant get weirder than that. he then picked me up and i looked at him confused but he said "dont worry...ill take you somwhere that will calm down." and with that we went throught the forest ultra fast

which was pretty cool but then ben stopped and i looked infront of us to see a glorias sight, we were on a big stone and the ocean looked so beautiful here. we stayed there for a while before he picked me up

and took me to the rv. grandpa max was really worried because as soon as he saw us he hugged us tight, although ben gave no sudden movements to get out of it but i could tell that for some reason he was shocked

that some one hugged him...again. i hugged him back and after a moment or 2 ben hugged him back but hestiantanly. and after that he seperated and smiled at us and he said "come on you 2, we have to got to get

some rest." ben quickly countered with "you do realize im a vampire right? i might be able to go in the sun but i usually sleep in the day you know" and grandpa quickly thought about that and said "fine, you 2 can

stay up a little late for the summer but atleast try and get some sleep ok?" "ok" me and ben replied. i went inside and thought ben was going to come in but he didnt so i went back outside and looked for him until

i heard him say "up here" i looked up to see him sitting on a branch and leaning against the tree. "hey ben, why dont you come in the rv? its alot wamer in there than out here you know?" i said. "he just and whispered

somthing i bearleyed heared "you dont know anything about vampires do you?" "what was that?" i asked and he just shook his head no and then came down from the tree and went in the rv. i just shrugged and went back inside.

he just sat in the passengers seat and i think he was thinking about today. "hey you ok?" i questioned and he nodded. "hey um ben...you know how earlier today you saved me?" "yea" "um...why did you save me i mean

im grateful its just that well...you wouldnt save all those people yet you saved me when i was in trouble even after those hurtful things i said" "hahahah! well you see, i dont know why my self but when you left i decided

to read your mind while you were out and i heared what happened and i also read the vampire's mind and it just got me mad. i dont know why but i just didnt want you to get hurt, you understand?" "kinda...i guess" "good"

and after that conversation he just sat there and it looked so boring but he was thinking or trying to sleep or somthin but whatever he was doin it looked boring so i decided to talk to him "hey um want to get on my computer

or do you just wanna play a game or somthin?" "i dont care as long as you can keep up" he replied and then i got out the game system and he looked at me dumbfounded.

i asked what was wrong and he replied "um...i dont know how to play video games" "dont worry it'll just come natural" i said and he just shrugged and sat beside me and we played games and he was as good as the old ben but

he didnt know what he was doing so he got confused during it all. after a while we stopped and i said "hey ben" and he replied "hey what" "thats corny" any ways what" "i just wanted to say thanks again and sorry for the things

i said" "no prob" i then hugged him and he said "its ok now sleep" and then i black out on his shirted chest.

ben's pov

am i...am i falling for my mortal cousin? i cant! i mean, shes my cousin but...i cant denie that i love her after all when i saw that she was crying back there i couldnt help but want to kiss her but i didnt and

why am i being so nice to her all of a sudden? huh! i dont get this! i then pick her up and put her in a spare bed.

gwens pov the next morning

i woke uo to see i was in bed. ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! what happened last night? oh ya, ben turned into a vampire, saved me from a vampire, comforted me while i was cryin and i fell to sleep on his chest...WHAT I FELL ASLEEP ON

HIS CHEST AND HE COMFORTED ME WHILE I WAS CRYING! thats strange considering the old ben would do nothing of the sort. its like he's...a different person but still he's ben. maby this is ben's

true self. i got up and went to the bathroom and opened the door im usually the first to wake up but when i opened the door there was ben completely naked except for the fact that the towel that was covering his private

parts. he said "well hello there sleeping beauty, like what you see?" i quickly got out of the bathroom and shut the door. with me having a huge blushed. man he looked hot! he had a six pack and he looked so muscular! what am

i thinking! hes my cousin...but...MAN DID HE LOOK HOT!just then the bathroom door opened and ben came out fully dressed with the same look of yesterday but with a big smirk on his face and said

"hey! you never answered my question!" and i just blushed even more. i quickly ran in the bathroom and shut the door in his face.

30 MINUTES LATER

i got out of the shower to see ben sleeping on the floor,leaning against the wall of the rv. i shouldnt be surprised because he's a vampire and all and they sleep during the day. but man does he look cute when hes asleep.

"thanks beuatiful" he said and shocked me out of my mind. "what are you talking about" i asked and he just chuckled and replied "you thought i was cute" then i looked shock out of my mind and said 'you read my mind!" "kinda

have to. cant be to varful around you 2 incase you turn on me later" he said and it actually was logical and that just shocked me more when it came from ben. he just chuckled more. "why are you even awake during the day anyways"

i asked and he only chuckled more "cant let you or the old man die can i now" woah! was he looking out for us! "um...thanks?" i replied. "no prob" he said with no emotion. he then left and went outside and

just walked in the forest and i followed because i wanted to see where he was going. he stopped at a cliff and just stood there looking out there. "you can come out now" he said. he knew i was following him! i went out of hiding

and he looked at me and smiled. "how did you know i was following you?" i asked. "gwen incase you forgotten im a vampire...you know super senses like super hearing and strength, speed, and agility" he said. i cant believe i forgot

about those damned senses of his. "come on... we have to go get in the rust bucket and go" he said and we went to the rv. grandpa said he was going to drop off at a spa so we'll be relaxed after all of this which i thought would be

fun but ben winced at the idea so i asked him what was wrong and he just said "nothing" and he looked kinda depressed. i eyed him skeppical but just shrugged it off, besides its probally nothing. when we got there grandpa took us to

the front and told the ladies up there for 2 and they nodded. they took me and ben to a door that was blue indicating it was for boys and he took off in there.

normal pov

once ben got in there he took of his cloths and was hesitant at first to get in the water but decided that he could endure the pain if mortals could. so he got in and he felt such pain but thanks to his healing and endurance powers

he didnt feel the complete toll of pain.

with gwen

the lady took gwen to a door that was pink indicating it was for girls. she went in and took off her cloths when she heared a slight noise of pain and she turned in the direction and saw...BEN! she quickly looked back

at the helper and asked/screamed "THIS IS A MIX SPA!" she nodded and ben turned to see gwen and just chuckled and said "whats up beuatiful?" and she just groaned. she

putted her foot in the water and at that exact moment electricity shot through both of them but it didnt hurt. ben was surprise to see he was out of the hot springs and he looked at gwen who...WAS IN HIS BODY!

he quickly screamed but what came out wasnt his voice but gwens voice and that shocked him even more so he looked down and saw a pair of breast and a vagina of where his penis should be and that made him terrified and screamed again

and then the person in bens body looked over to ben and screamed but it came out as a male scream and that shocked gwen who was in bens body really bad. gwen looked down to see no breasts, a penis where her vagina is supposed to be,

and a ball sack underneath the penis. and then gwen felt the unimaginable pain that ben was feeling earlier and jumped out of the water. "gwen?" ben asked from inside gwens body. "ben?" gwen asked from inside bens body. "WHAT THE

FUCK DID YOU DO!"they both screamed at each other. then the woman appeared

again and said "if you want your old body then you'll have to show a way that you learned a perspective of your brothers way and you canot leave the hot spring until then" and with that she vanished. then there was silence until gwen

spoke "so...what do we do?" she asked. and ben just shrugged and replied "we have to show her a way we see a different view of each other's perspective" when he said that, bens dick grew but since gwen is in bens body its now

gwen's dick that grew. ben saw her strugling to keep it up so he just chuckled and said "show me" "what! no!" its my body so i have the right to see!" he said. "you do realize that im the one with super powers so your in no

condition to make demands" said gwen. "well im the only one who knows what to do and know whats happening" he said. as he crossed his arms and smirked. "fine!" she said as she uncovered her dick. "gwen...thats an erection and

inorder to get of it you have to jack off under stand?" ben said. "how" she asked. ben just chuckled and said let me show you and then he grabbed gwens dick and began moving up and down the shaft repeately and going faster.

"oh...mmmmnnn ben thats good" gwen said. ben for some reason loved the sound of her moaning and it turned him on infact. gwen looked at ben and saw how ben was getting turned on and then started squeezing bens nipple and ben looked

at gwen in surprise and he asked what she was doin and she replied "your getting turned on and i know how to jack off my old body so if you help me jack off then ill help you jack off" she said and then inserted a thinger inside of bens

vagina and made him squeal with pleassure, shock, and surprise. while ben was jacking off gwen, gwen was squezzing ben's large boobs and squeezing thingers inside of ben. the 2 then kissed passinotly and gwen inserted her large dick in

ben and ben and gwen moaned loudly. "g...gwen please fuck me hard...fuck me faster...just...be careful...you8 have my powers now" and with that, gwen used her vampire powers and went in and out of ben super

fast making moans of both pain and pleassure. and gwen and ben both cum and then ben fell asleep in gwens arms.

ben's pov

i opened my eyes to see that i was in my body again! i quickly woke gwen up but carefully since i have my body and powers back i had to be careful again. she woke up and saw me then looked at her slef and she sqealed happily.

gwen's pov

im so happy! "so...was that just to get us back in our own bdies? you know the sex" ben asked. "um...of course" i said trying to hide the fact of liking him. we then putted on our cloths and went outside to see grandpa waiting

for us. we got in the rv and then grandpa drew us to washingto b.c. where we went to the museum the next day but at night so ben could go to. there we saw a black sword and the tour guide said "this isashkay's sword. it is rumored to

control both light energy into extra speed for you and make you able to use your dark energy to atack people" then we moved on to a book and the tour guide then said a"this is a magical book for begginers but no one so far has been able

to learn its powers" and after that there was a crashed in the wall broke and a guy came in but this time it wasnt a vampire but a mummy!(imagine the mummy from the ben 10 series) ben looked at me and grandpa and me and we knew he was

askin "should i help?" through that look and we both nodded. he then smirked as the mummy grabbed the sword ben said "yo toilet paper freak! if you want that sword or book you'll have to go through me!" and then the mummy turned around

and it looked as if it chuckled and ben noticed and man the mummy has bad luck today. ben got very angry at being laughed at and he charged super fast at the mummy but the mummy just pulled itself up using its bandages to grab on a ledge

so ben missed and when ben turned around the mummy swung the sword and a slash of black energy outlined purple came out and went strait for ben and when all the dark energy dissappeared there stood ben...bleed through his left shoulder

and has a serioulsy burned right one and hs all scratched up and yet he's still standing! just looking at him in such a weak state makes me so sad. ben then looked up with true anger and jumped at the mummy but the mummy just jumped twards

ben and when ben got close enough the mummy raised the sword and slashed at ben's chest and a whole lot of blood coming out. since he's a vampire and hes loosing alot of blood he will have to feed but...would he even try. ben then tried

getting up but was on all fours struggling at just that. even with all his power he has to have blood to live! then the mummy came up from behind ben and was about to slash at him one one time but ben dodged it by rolling and then he stopped

moving and looked up to see the mummy walking twards him again. but this time ben jumped at it and tried punching it but the mummy dodged and slashed his made a tear drop.

ben's pov

! that motherfucking bastard just slashed my back! i can bearly stand now. i then heared somthing and i looked in its dierection to see gwen...crying? why is she crying? is she crying

because im getting hurt? then grandpa hitted the mummy with some kind of ray gun but it dodged it and then grandpa told gwen "get ben! i'll hold it off!" and with that gwen ran over to me and helped my back up and asked "look we both know vampires

need blood to heal their enjeries so im want you to bite me and take as much blood you need now bite!" i was certainly shocked at that, i mean its not everyday a motal gives yo blood with no fight. i was still in shock until she said "i said bite!"

and then i just nodded and leaned in slowly and whispered in her ear "im sorry" and with that i bit her neck. i was tasting such glorious blood but this time i couldnt have all of it so i just drinked some and then a black aura surrounded me and gwen

and the aura was outlined the only path that wasnt covered in my aura was in the direction of the mummy and grandpa. they both stopped and looked at me.

normal pov

as ben's aura surronded him, his wounds coughed up steam and began healing at a incredible rate even for a vampire. he had a killer look in his eyes twards the mummy. the mummy actually was scared. it was shaking from ben's aura and could tell only

one will come out of the fight alive and it wasnt going to be the mummy. just hen ben quickly vanished with speed 10x faster. he reappeared infront of the mummy and slashed it's bandages, ben looked inside but there was just more bandages. ben chuckled.

"so you cant die unless i burn you huh?" and with that he jumped back. the sword the mummy had was shaking. eeryone was shocked needless to say except for ben who just smirked and said "well lets find out if i can kill you without burning you shall we?"

and with that jumped twards the mummy and ben pushed the sword's blade causing the mummy to go back in a wall with considerable damage. ben pulled back the blade and got it out of the mummy's grip and now had a new weapon. gwen looked up at ben, still in

his arms and never loved a minute more with him. she was getting excited and scared. excited because ben can beat the mummy but scared that ben will kill the mummy. ben looked at the blade in his hand and then realized that there is a way. he lifted the

blade and summoned all his power into the blade and then swung the blade twards the mummy and a black slash of energy ame out of it and it hitted the mummy and the mummy was destroyed. ben then was panting from all the energy lost for a moment but quickly

recovered. ben, gwen, and grandpa went to the rust bucket. ben placed gwen on her bed and sat beside her and he spoke "im...truly sorry gwen" "no...its my fault because after all i didnt want you to die" she replied. tears rolled down ben's face

and gwen was shocked: whether this was the new ben or the old ben, she never saaw ben cried, EVER! gwen felt unimaginablyguilty of making him feel this way. "ben if you evr need blood, then you can have all of mine" "what but but its one of the most deadly

sins to give a vampire blood and your willing to do that for me? why i mean i know we're cousins and all but just why?" ben asked. "because i love you ben, your my cousin and i would do anything for you" she replied and before ben could speak another word she

fainted. ben sighed and covered her up and then went to sit with grandpa in th front while he drives oregon. "so was she ok with you biting her blood?" gm asked. "ya" was the only replied he gave and ben simply went to bed on his top bunk and went to sleep.

the next morning

gwen's pov

i woke and i had a pain in my neck when i woke up but i managed to sit up and the moment i got out of bed and tried to walk i was going to fall but someone caught me. i looked up and i saw ben. i blushed...BAD. and i quickly got up and sitted on my bed and

lowered my face, trying to hide my blush. he asked if i needed anything and if i was ok i just said "im fine and i dont need anything" he just nodded and sat down beside me. he just stood there looking at me with sympathy. i was looking at him with a confused

expression then his face turned in a smile. i was confused even more now but before i could ask him why he was looking at me with sympathy he walked away and i simply just sighed. i got back up but the moment i did i blacked out.

in gwen's dream gwen's pov

i awoke to a world with a dark red sky and nothing but burnt trees and houses. there was no one around and the soil was ashes. there were crows on the burnt trees. then somthing dropped from the sky, it was huge, it was...a... fire ball? i quickly looked

up to see flying gargoyles and bats everywhere. then i saw a human run. he was running and bleeding but then somthing tackled him to the ground. i looked at them squinting my eyes for a better view and when i did get close enough and finally saw who it was i was

shocked. it was...ben! tears rolled down my face. he looked at me but not with sympathy,passion, or even happiness, it was sorrow,sadness,and hatred, pain, and misery. he looked so sad in those black and yellow eyes of his but with so muvh hatred as well

until he smirked and said "well well well looks like i get revenge today" and then he chuckled and was going right at me until i woke up.

outside gwens dream gwen's pov

i awoke panting and ben right there infront of me. i was shocked that i saw him first because of my dream and stuff he looked so scared but what could possibly scare a vampire? he looked relieved once i woke up but that dream was still in my head.

after talking with gwen and making sure she was ok ben's pov

well i decided i should go back to bed and i did

ben's dream ben's pov

i awoke in a world of where everything was burnt and there was ashes and bats. i saw a woman in a hooded figure. i screame "who are you!" and she just chuckled and took off her hood and it was...gwen! 'goodbye monster" she said before she shot a blue beam through

me and my blood was gushing out and then i awoke.

outside ben's dream ben's pov

i awoke to see that gwen just got out of the shower and yes she had her cloths off and i was scared half to death and a little turned on i screamed and she turned around and she screamed even louder and then she ran in the bath room and i was panting. was that dream a vision?

i coulkdnt hold in my fear. 


	2. playing master and servent

i do not own ben 10, black and yellow, bleach, or related characters.  
gwen's breast is are c cups. v stands for vagina.

ben's pov

i have decided. i will have to give gwen some power over me. in case i cant control myself, i will make a magical contract with her, one that can only be done with vampires.

it will mean that gwen is my master and there will be a seal burned on my right hand. if i ever do somthing she dipleases then she will have the power to summon a whip and

that whip will hurt even me and only me, if she tries to hurt anyone else than it would jus go through them. im doing this because im afraid that im going to get more adicted

to her blood and i cant do that, i mean she's my family.

gwen's pov

ben walked up to me which made me uneasy because he saw me naked yeterday and it would make this akward. when he got close enough to talk he stopped. he simply said "gwen...

i need yo to be my master" and that made my face looked shocked/confused/suprised/lovingly/blushed all at once. was he meaning...to become...his mistress master? "im

sure your not sure what i mean so ill specify for you, i mean that the moment i drank your blood, i was gettin more and more eager to getting hurt so i could bite you so i have

thought about it and i want you to become the master of a vampire, meaning you can do whatever you want to me, meaning, torture, make me use my powers for good or even kill"

he said. and that shocked me even more when he said "if you do want to hurt or kill or even torture me, you'll get the power of a special wip that can hurt and only hurt me.

if you even try hurting some one else, it will simply go through them. so if its ok for yo, can you become my master?" i was completely shocked that he wouldnt just force me to

become his master. even though i could get revenge on him afterwards. he then sitted on his knees and then went on all 4s and asked again but in a more pleasent tone "please...

become my master" and with that i knew that he was begging me, was he truly that scared of hurting me? "you do realize that i would be strict?" i asked he nodded and i just sighed

and nodded and he looked relieved until i asked "you were going to force me anyways even if i said no werent you, and you do know that i could punish you afterwards?" he just smirked

in response. "all you have to do is follow me" he said and went out of the rv and we went to an abandoned subway and then and before i knew it he came at me and pinned me to a wall

and kissed me. i tried screamin at him but the moment i opened my mouth he slipped his tongue in my mouth and then my screams turned into moans. he was such a good kisser that you

couldnt really blame me when i started kissing him back and before i knew it, our tongues for battiling for dominace and he won. after he won he broke the kiss and i slightly please

but mostly sad from the pleassure of making out. he said "just wanted to do that just to annoy you" and that made me mad and upset but i only showed my anger. he then lifted 2 thingers

and putted them in his neck and took them out and i screamed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he just shushed me and man is he going to get it when im his master. he putted the thingers on

the floor and then drew a circle and then drew a star inside the circle and then said "stand in the middle with me" i did as said and then he went on "good now...this is going to make

you gag but...your going to have to drink my blood" i gaged and said no but then he pullled my head closer to his and kissed me for a moment and then broke it and said "you can make me

kiss you all the time when your my master" and with that i blushed and he just smirked and my anger grew and then i bit his neck so hard and it bled and i drunked it then a light appeared on

his right hand. when it stopped glowing i looked at it but it had letters i never saw before and i knew how to write in many lauguges. he let out a little wimper and he looked sad. i wasnt

sure why at first but then i realized he doesnt have as much freedom anymore and the fact he was just doing this for me made me feel even more sorry for him but then i remembered before and i

thought maby i should let those times slip since he did just loose his freedom and he was a good kisser. he looked at me with a happy face but hi eyes looked like they wanted to cry but he didnt and said "so what shall

we do master?" which surprised me because of the master part. i just replied still shocked "um lets go back to the rv" and he nodded. we went back to the rv and the whole way there he had sadness in his eyes. when we

got to the rv i remebered those letters and quickly asked "hey ben what do those letters on your hand mean" he looked at me with a wow look and then said "its letters for vampires and it says the one who will become a

slave for those who he once devoured and make it up by obeying evey order and command no matter what" i looked at his eyes while he looked at the symbols and i felt even more sorry for him. he then looked at me and smiled

and asked "is there anything you need master?" i blushed at that and replied "no im okay anyways what do you want to do?" he just shrugged. i sighed. "hey ben give me a back rub" i said and he sighed and then i sat on my

bed and he sat behind me and started rubbing my shoulders and man it was sooooooooooooo good! i started moaning and he smirked and said "oh so you like that now" i just moaned in reply and he chuckled. i was actually getting

wet and i didnt know why at first but then i realized that he was to good at rubbing my shoulders and i quickly ran in the bathroom. i looked in my pants and my panties were soaking wet. i quickly changed into new black and purple

striped panties and then went out to see a worried ben. he asked "did i do somthing wrong?" i just shook my head no and then said "ben come in the bathroom real fast" he nodded.

ben's pov

gwen asked me to go to the bathroom and at first was shocked and then realized this was gwen, theres no way she would be in love with me. i walk in the bathroom after i nod and when i got in there gwen closed and locked the door and

then she jumped on me and i fell to the ground an her v was rubbing against my leg while her face was really red, like a tomato and then she said in such a seductive tone "you know, you really truned me on back there, you made my pussy

all wet and now your going to have to pay the price and dont worry, ill make sure to give you some fun" she whispered the last part in my ear and then she started licking my earbone and that turned me on but i couldnt show her

should i do? i mean really. if i pinned her and kissed her and well..you know. then she would use her whip when she got mad. she then whispered "dont worry...you can do whatever you want to me...but if i say stop and you dont then you

will die by the whip. now...how about a little fun?" and with that she kissed me and i kissed her back and i putted my hands around her and we were making out. she moaned and that just turned me on and then i decided to just go with it and

just fuck her again, but his time ill be in my body. i then broke the kiss and she asked "what are you doin? i order you to start kissin me!" "shhhhhhhhhh i think i know somthin youll like better" i said and then i started nibling her neck

snd then i moved my hands twrs her boobs and when i did man was that a mistake! she got out her whip and slashed at me once or twice but i knew she was only playing around but man does that hurt! i quickly dodge the whip and pinn her to the

ground and then i said "you know i believe you need a little punishment for that" and with that i used my free hand to take her shirt off and her bra and once it was off i grab her niple and squeezed it and she moaned like crazy and then i

stopped and suck on it instead and putted the hand in her panties but the moment that it got in her pants she struggled and i read her mind and it said "dont you dare or ill use the whip!" i was happy that my new girl was a fighter. i

then went in deeper until i got in her panties until she thought "if your reading my mind then please just please dont, ill do anything infact if you stop then i wont hit you with the whip" i then inserted a thinger in her and man she moaned

and she blushed like crazy. i wiggled the thinger and she moaned even more and then i stopped sucking her breast and said "you know i just realized that maby you becoming master wasnt a good idea but maby i should become master then i

could play with you all the time" and with that i stared at her shocked and scared eyes. i mirked at those eyes. she blushed in response and then i kissed her and inserted another finger, she moaned into me and i just knew that i found my new

bride. i letted go of her and said "get your cloths back on. your going to become my servent and if you try telling grandpa or anyone else then ill simply do what i just did to you again" and she blushed and said "you wouldnt dare" "try me" i replied.

"follow me" and she did i was walking to an old church house and when we got there i grined to myself. i wrote the same symbol as before but since im going to be the master now, the circle is inside of the star and i have to drink her blood. i motioned

for her to come next to me, which she hesitated at first but i quickly reminded her what happens if she doesnt obey and she quickly stepped up and i smirked. i then went closer to her neck and bit her and she winced but i got enough blood. then there a came

a symbol of the stared circle on the top of her right breast and i smriked because it said the one to please it's master and that just made me horny of all the things i could do to her now. she noticed my smirk and was a little scared. but then she started blacking

out because the next thing i knew was that she fainted.

gwen's pov

i awoke to see that i was in my bed. what happend? oh yeah! i was about to have sex with ben but then he played with my pussy then he decided to make me his servent with a spell just like he did to himself of when i was his master but now he master which means...

...oh no! hes going to play with me and do things to me but...maby it wont be so bad since i kinda like him and all but- wait a minute! IM WEARING DIFFERENT CLOTHS!

ben's pov

"wow dont you look hot" i said as i came out of the shadows. "DI-DID YOU FUCKING CHANGED ME WHEN I WAS ASLEEP!" is what she replied with. she was wearin nothing but a bra and a panty and not for long. i just chuckled and replied "why yes i did and man

do you look sexy" she blushed but before she could say another word i pinned her to the wall and started taking off her bra but she screamed and replied to her screamin by sayin "you do know that grandpa went on a trip for the rest of summer and he loaned me and you

his rv. all.. she quickly blushed and i smirked. she quickly pleaded "please d-dont. please!" i smirked even more and then got her bra offand then started squeezing her nipple and sucked on the other one i stopped pinning her knowing that she couldnt do anything.

then i started massaging her breast and she moaned and i could tell that she was getting wet and enjoying this. i then took one hand off her breast and putted it in her panties she struglled but i got a thinger or 2 in her sweet pussy and man was it wet. i stopped massaging

all together and at first she was sad but then she got scared and tried getting away but i wouldnt let that happen i jumped on her and whispered in her ear "you know i always wanted to do stuff like this to you, infact the time i first met you i remebered that i liked you before

i even transformed" i then ripped her panties off and she blushed even more and then i putted her facing me and then i bent down and licked her pussy and drinked her liquids and she moaned loudly as my tongue entered her v and she loved every minute of it. i then stopped and got back

up and sitted down and forced her to sit on my lap and she sqaurmed but i kept her in place. man was she wiggly! she then sid while wiggling "let me go!" "na! and if you keep this up then i'll just make sure to pleassure you more" i said and that seemed to make her stop her damn wiggiling.

"i think i should play with you some more" i said before i started putting my finger in her vagina and she yelped. i smirked. i love giving her pleassure. she tried breaking my rock hard grip on her but i made her stop by reminding her again and after a few seconds of that and me wigging my

finger in her and making her moan. i then licked her ear loab and she moaned more and then i took my free hand and massaged one of her breast. one thing for sure was that his was going to be an unforgetful summer. 


End file.
